


Touch

by LynnieSynn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnieSynn/pseuds/LynnieSynn
Summary: He left her for so long that she can't believe that he is really here.  If only she could touch him just one time, it would all make sense.  However, V was keeping his distance, and she was beginning to believe that it was all just a fantasy...





	Touch

MC hadn’t taken her eye of Jihyun throughout the entirety of the party. She felt if she lost sight of him that he would leave for another two years…or longer. He was so bright with his white shirt and sparkling smile that she almost thought he was an angel. As everyone knew, angels only appeared in dreams. Her greatest fear was that he wasn’t really here.

He seemed to be real to everyone else. She watched him shake hands with the guests. She watched him hug Jumin. She admired the way he danced with an older woman with whom he had promised a waltz with at the last party he attended back when Rika was alive. She observed him drinking several glasses of wine while Zen patted him on the back and assuring him beer was better and next party should have local brewers invited. 

Yet, the closest he came to touching her was clinking his glass to her glass in the middle of a group toast.

During the clean up for the party, he even managed to keep his distance from her. Jihyun worked personally with the guest, making sure they were getting to safe places and getting their silent auction prizes. Meanwhile, MC worked with Jaehee and Yoosung to get the tables and the floor cleaned up. She still made sure he stayed in her sights. He was far too precious to lose again.

When everything was in order, RFA stayed back for one more glass of champagne together. Everything about the night had been a success. Jumin made sure to thank MC personally for all her hard work and dedication to the event. After sharing a couple more laughs, Jumin made sure everyone had a sober ride back to their hotels.

“MC,” Jihyun said her name for the first time since he arrived, “do you mind if I ride home with you? I just want to personally make sure you make it home safely.”

MC nodded. She didn’t want to say anything. She was afraid if she spoke that she would startle him, and he would scurry off into the woods like a deer. She slowly got into the back of the car, and he followed after her. Still, he sat far away from so no part of them were touching. MC knew he was Catholic, but she also knew that he lived with Rika before marriage so why was he wanting to leave so much room for Jesus now?

The car ride was mostly silent. MC had a million things she wanted to talk to him about. She wanted to ask him about his travels. She wanted to ask him what brought him home. She wanted to ask him how his eyes were. She wanted to ask him about his art. Instead, she opted for silence, craving for him to speak the first words.

At the same time, she knew Jihyun well enough to know that he would let this go on forever. She had to take the initiative. 

“Where are you staying, Jihyun?” she asked him.

“Hmm? Oh, uh, I was just going to stay in Jumin’s spare room for right now,” he told her. “I let go of my studio. It held far too many memories. I feel like I need a fresh start.”

“Why don’t you stay with me for the night?”

MC’s face lit up bright red. Her eyes screamed panic as she realized what she blurted out. She looked to Jihyun, desperate to see if he would jump out of the window. His face was also flushing a pretty shade of red. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding looking at her.

“You can stay on the couch, I mean,” she corrected, trying to save the moment. “It’s late. Jumin is probably already sleeping. You know how upset he gets when someone disturbs Elizabeth’s sleep. You’re already here. Just for the night…”

Jihyun nodded slightly, “Those are all good reasons. I guess, I shouldn’t argue them. Plus, I wanted to spend a little more time with you.”

“Really?” she asked. “Jihyun, I missed you so much! I wanted nothing more than to spend the entire night with you, but I couldn’t so selfishly take you away from all the guest like that. Plus, I knew it would be rude for me as a hostess.”

He laughed, “I missed you too, beautiful girl. I missed everything about you. I couldn’t take my eyes off you tonight. You are such a show stealer.”

“Really?”

MC and Jihyun spent the rest of the car ride talking excitedly to each other. He explained where he had been and how his soul searching had gone. MC told him about how she grew attached to all the members of RFA. They told each other about miscellaneous adventures they had had while they had been apart. The back seat had been full of laughter and joy.

In hopes that he would notice her, MC placed her hand on the empty space between them. She wanted him to take her hand. She was daring him. She was desperate to feel his touch once again. It had been two years. She dreamt of it endlessly.

Jihyun ignored it.

When the car pulled up to MC’s apartment, Jihyun tipped the man. The two of them got out of the car. He didn’t even touch her to help her out of the car. She wasn’t okay with being shunned after two years. It was breaking her heart.

The two made their ways quietly up the stairs. It was late, and neither of them wanted to wake the neighbors. MC reached into her clutch and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and held it open. Jihyun walked inside, flipping on a light switch. MC walked in and closed the door behind her. She kicked off her heels and locked the door.

She turned around and immediately was pushed back against the door. She felt Jihyun’s hands gripping at her dress. They slid up her body. They tangled into her hair. She could feel his panting breath against her face. His lips crashing to hers. The kiss was rough, almost painful. He whined into her mouth. There was such a longing behind his actions.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands left her hair and wrapped around her waist to hold her to him. His tongue lashed against hers. She pulled away enough to bite his bottom lip and tug on it. The groan that escaped from Jihyun sent hair on MC’s arm stand up.

Jihyun backed up until the back of his legs hit the couch. He maneuvered around until he could sit back on the couch with MC still straddling his lap. He used this opportunity to break away from her lips and bite at her neck. His hands fell down to her hips. He gripped them tightly. She let out a falsetto moan that was music to his ears. His nails dragged down her thighs.

She ran her fingers through his hair. She grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled his head back aggressively. He growled a bit, but the look on his face screamed nothing but pleasure. She wanted to see his eyes. An entire cult had been named after the beauty of his eyes, and after feeling his kiss, she was pretty sure there might be a second cult named after his lips. He looked hungry and desperate.

“You couldn’t show me a bit of physical affection before, and now?” she growled, using her spare hand to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“Zen isn’t the only one with a beast,” he said amusedly, slipping a hand up the back of her dress and unclasping her bra.

“Not even a hand shake?” she pouted. 

“If I touched you once, I was never going to let you go,” he told her, pulling her dress up her body.

She loosened her grip of his hair. Her arms went up in the air. The dress was tossed to the floor, and her bra was tangled up in it. She folded her arms behind her head and leaned back a bit. She wanted to display her body for him. She wanted to show his the shape of her breasts. She wanted him to admire her stomach. She wanted him see everything he left behind…everything that could have been his for the past two years.

He reached up and cupped her cheek. His mint eyes dragged up her body until his eyes met with her eyes. She bit her lip. She was tired of waiting, and she knew he had to be too. She was on his lap, after all, and she could feel that he was wanting this just as much as she was.

“MC, I need you, and I can’t promise this will be the romantic moment of your life, but I will make it up to you,” Jihyun whispered as he leaned in an placed tiny kisses on the side of her neck.

“I don’t need it to be romantic,” she told him, “because as long as it is with you, it is already everything I have wanted since the moment I fell in love with you.”

He looked up at her with disbelief, “A-are you sure?”

“Express yourself. You never let yourself have what you want. Be greedy with me. Just let go of all your restraints, Jihyun,” MC purred, “because finally, you are mine.”

Those words triggered him. His sweet neck kisses were replaced with his teeth digging into her shoulder. His nails dragged down her spine. MC tossed her head back and let out a howl of painful pleasure. The intensity of both feelings made her legs weak. 

He sucked hard on her neck. She knew he was going to leave a mark. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one feeling possessive at the moment. One hand gripped her ass, nails digging into her. His other hand cupped her breast. His thumb grazed over her nipple. Her back arched into his hand. She was weak to his touch. Just when she thought he was going to be gentle, his fingers pinched and tugged at the sensitive nub. 

Her cries were music to his ears. For two years, he had imagined what she would sound like. He touched himself to the thoughts of her face and the hopes that he would get to make her to beg for him. He could smell her. She smelled of floral perfume, vanilla, and the champagne that Yoosung accidentally splashed on her at the end of the party. It was intoxicating along with the pheromones filling the air. They made him even more desperate to have her.

He pulled away and looked at her neck. Even in the dim lighting, he could see how dark the mark was. Jihyun smirked. For two years, she had a chance to choose someone else. She had a choice to be Yoosung’s first girlfriend, Luciel’s true love, Jaehee’s experiment, Zen’s number one fan, or Jumin’s kitten. She wanted patiently for two years for him to return. He finally marked her as his. He hoped she would be proud of it.

She climbed off his lap and on to her knees on the floor. He raised a brow as he watched her fumble with his getting his pants undo. MC has waited for years to be able to pleasure Jihyun. She wanted to show him that she was worth the wait. She had been reading articles online and watching videos to give her ideas on how to better satisfy him when this moment came.

Once she was able to get all the buttons, zippers, and buckles undone, she was left with just his underwear. She could see the tip poking out from the top, precum leaking onto the little bit of mint hair on his lower body. She bit her lip and looked up at him while running her hand over him through the material.

“Take what is yours,” he commanded.

She freed him. She pulled everything down to his ankles and helped pull it off. She wanted him to be completely exposed to her. Jihyun slid off his shirt and dropped it to the floor with the rest of his clothes. She took him in as her hand slide up the smooth skin of his slender shaft. Jihyun had length compared to girth. She enjoyed that. 

As her hand stroked him, her tongue lapped at his testicles. The warmth of her mouth sent chills down his spine. He watched her so anxiously. She was beautiful. As she sucked his balls into his mouth, he couldn’t imagine ever wanting anyone else ever again.

She dragged her tongue slowly up his shaft. The whole time her eyes remained locked on his. Jihyun wanted so much more. She was toying with him. He was far too desperate to keep up this slow game much longer. His hands gripped tightly at the couch. He watched as the tip of her tongue lapped at the precum resting at the top. He almost lost control when she pulled away a bit and he saw the sticky strand stuck to her bottom lip.

“No more waiting,” Jihyun panted.

Before she could question his apology, he grabbed her head. He brought her face to the tip of his cock. He pushed at her lips, begging for entrance. At first, she wanted to protest but she also wanted him more than she wanted to keep him waiting. She opened her mouth and allowed him to use her head as he saw fit. She bobbed her head on his dick, sucking in deep as she took more of him in. She wanted to take all of him, but she knew that it was going to be impossible this first time. She wanted to feel her lips pressed around the base. She almost got there, but she gagged before she could reach it. His groan of pleasure sent chills down her spine. 

Jihyun continued to use her head, moving it as he saw fit. He admired the way that she was determined to please him. He never thought she would be willing to do all this. He pictured her as a vanilla angel, barely wanting to escape missionary position. MC always managed to surprise him. The way she gagged on him cock over and over again, desperate to get all of him down her throat, was sending him over the edge. 

But he didn’t want to finish in her mouth without feeling how warm and tight her snatch was.

He pulled her head off his dick, panting as he did so. She had saliva running down her face. Her eyes were watering. He bit his lip as he watched her wipe it all away. She stood up in front of him. She was still wearing a pair of pretty black panties. He hooked his fingers around the band and pulled them down. MC stepped out of them. Jihyun brought them to his face and inhaled deeply.

“Fuck,” he moaned, “I have been waiting to get that scent whirling around in my head for so long.”

He looked at her body. He was absolutely in love with her shape. It was perfect to him. He loved every inch of it. He threw her panties to the side. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back down on his lap. His hand slip up her stomach, between her breast, and up to her face. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his.

“Birth control?” he asked her.

She nodded, “The pill since I was teenager.”

“Can I cum inside you?”

“Whatever you want,” she told him. “Release yourself. Use me. I’m yours, Jihyun.”

That was all he needed. He placed his hands on her hips. He slowly lowered her on to his member. His eyes stayed on her face. While part of him was worried about hurting her if he went too quickly, the hungry part of him was enjoying feeling her slowly envelop him. She was stretching around him. It was so perfectly tight. Just like he had imagined on nights when he was by himself.

Once he was all the way inside her, he waited. He wanted her to watch her squirm. He wanted her to want him. He wanted to hear her beg.

To his surprise, she started moving on him. She took control of the situation. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to ride him. She started slowly at first. V admired how pretty her pussy looked wrapped around his cock. As her pace increased, he wanted more. He needed more. He pulled her closer to him. His lips suctioned to her breast, teeth grinding against her nipple. She tossed her head back as her perfect pacing was thrown off rhythm. 

He could feel her tightening around him. She was nothing like he imagined. She was far, far more. He loved hearing her whimpers in his ear. He wanted to know her experience. This obviously wasn’t her first time, and if it was, the “beast” inside of him was telling him he was the luckiest man in the world.

His tongue flicked against her nipple before he pulled away from her breast. He looked up at her and saw the sweat starting to bead on her forehead. She was working so hard to pleasure him. He admired the way she wanted him the same way that he wanted her.

“Let me give you a break, angel,” he told her.

Jihyun pulled her off of him, and MC whined in rebellion. He smirked a bit. She was going to be such a spoiled girl, and he couldn’t wait to give her what she wanted whenever she wanted it. 

He laid her back on the couch and spread her legs. Her vagina was so wet. His fingers grazed over the lips. She shivered under his touch. He slid off the edge of the couch and pulled her hips closer to him. His tongue slid up the slit before diving through the crevasse. MC’s hand immediately found top of his head. Her fingers clutched his scalp. His tongue circled her clit. He sucked at the little knob. He wanted to taste her for so long, and he was going to enjoy every moment of her juices on his face. He brought up a hand and pressed his thumb to her clit as he fucked her hole with his tongue. His other hand stayed steadily stroking himself.

MC wasn’t ready to cum yet, but she felt so close. She used her hand to push his head away from her. He looked up at her, licking his lips. He stood up and grinned down at her.

That angel grin that set the devil in her on fire.

She pulled herself up to lean against the arm of the couch. She smirked as she curled her index finger towards him. Jihyun nipped and licked up her body, leaving little marks near her hips and on her chest. When he made his way to her lips, he bit her lip and tugged. She could feel his tip pressing against her, teasing and tormenting her.

“Jihyun, please, fuck me,” she whined. “It has been two years of touching myself to you, and I need you so bad. Just fuck me hard and fill me up. I need it, baby. Please, make me yours.”

He thrusted into her. He gave himself a few thrusts to ready her before tossing her legs over his shoulders. He pounded into her. MC dug her nails into shoulder and dragged them down his arm. Jihyun ducked his head down and nipped at her collarbone. He loved the taste of her skin. 

Jihyun noticed that she was biting her lip, silencing her moans to mere whining. He leaned down and kissed her lips, using his tongue to part them.

Pulling away, he told her, “Let the neighbors know how much you wanted this. How much you wanted to be mine.”

“Fuck, Jihyun,” she panted loudly. “I want to cum with you, baby. I want to bring you over the edge with me. Please, Ji—Oh fuck! Yes!—Make me cum!”

No more prolonging the feeling of release. Jihyun thrusted into MC savagely. Two years of imagining what she would feel like were finally coming to a close. He was feeling her tighten around him. He could hear her falsetto whining slipping into guttural moans. It was animalistic. He loved to hear how perfectly her body responded to him.

“MC, I’m almost there,” he told her.

It didn’t take long for her to let go. He felt her body tense before her back arched, pressing her abdomen against him. He wrapped an arm around her as he held her there, continuing to pound into her. His head was spinning. His breath was staggering and desperate for release. It wasn’t until MC grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss that he hit his peak. Her lips against his gave him the final sensation he needed to release inside of her. He held her close as he filled her.

They laid like that for a few moments, both trying to catch their breath. He pulled away for a moment and looked at her face. It was flushed with sweat beaded on her forehead and nose. Her hair was a wreck. She had marks all over her neck. Yet, she smiled at him.

“High five?” she said, holding up her hand to him.

Jihyun laughed as he clasped his hand to her hand. He loved her for that. Even in these intense moments, she was still able to make him smile. She was silly and beautiful in even when she was a mess. 

“So, how was it?” he asked her nervously. 

“The sex?” she asked, as she sat up on the couch. “Are you really asking me how it was?”

He laughed, “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t—”

“If you say ‘disappointed’, I will hit you with a pillow,” she warned with a teasing smile. “Jihyun, nothing about you is disappointing. You have never been disappointing. You will never be disappointing. You are so amazing, in bed and out of bed. Well, couch…we haven’t actually been in bed yet.”

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, “I love you, MC. Thank you. So, how about a shower, and we actually go to that bed we haven’t been in yet? Or do I have to sleep on the couch still?”

MC shook her head, “Not a chance! You got away from me for two years! Two! I get at least one night with you before for you run off again.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.”


End file.
